Ever Mine: We'll Start with Forever
by bexie25
Summary: CHRISTMAS STORY 2016. A vampire saved from madness by the gift of a mate on Christmas. With love in their hearts, they'll start with forever. But what happens when something infinitely human puts all of that, and that vampire's sanity, at risk? How far is he willing to go not to fall back into madness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **Honestly I never thought we'd be here again, even more specifically with this story. A lot has happened and changed since the last time I posted on this account and even more so published the prequel to this, Ever Mine: A Christmas Miracle. I won't get into it here, but I want you to know that any of the stories I have on this site will never be left unfinished, and any sequel I promise will, to the best of my ability, be posted and finished as well.**

 **If you want the outline for how I'm going to be completing the stories I have up and in what order they are, go to my profile. If you wish to have active participation in changing the outcome of the poll that has decided that order, please go to my group, Bexie25 Fanfics, on Facebook and vote! Also join the group if you want teasers and the like for this story and my others.**

 **Deciding to keep it short and sweet, so I'll leave it there. :)**

 **Please enjoy...**

~O~

 **Ever Mine: We'll Start with Forever**

A vampire saved from madness by the gift of a mate on Christmas. With love in their hearts, they'll start with forever. But what happens when something infinitely human puts all of that, and that vampire's sanity, at risk? How far is he willing to go not to fall back into madness?

~O~

I wandered the streets alone tonight.

The houses were lit up, twinkling and glittering with the cheer that came with this time of the year. A few of the street lamps and trees even had some small decoration. There was an understated, barely-contained glow of excitement, a sort of nervous anticipation and tired resignation.

Coming to a stop, I sighed and sat down on the park bench at the end of the street. I glanced to the right, back at the houses. Closing my eyes, I let myself listen, for just a moment, to the excited children as they climbed into bed—some not so quietly. I listened to their parents' thoughts as they tried to usher them into bed, and their secret satisfaction when one mention of needing to be asleep before Santa came had the children in bed faster than ever. I smiled glumly to myself as my own memories at the tender age of eight came to mind, only for it to fall as I found they could not compare to the joy here.

That seemed to be my way in life.

Back home, three short miles away, three perfectly matched pairs were singing carols, sharing smiles and laughter, being with loving company in front of a glowing, warm fire.

They were happy and I was not. Thus, I exiled myself to lonesomeness. A few hours ago I had opted out and begun a walk into town to clear my head.

Christmas had always been hard for me, but this year was especially rough. It had built up the past few decades as the more years passed, the more I noticed how utterly alone I was. Yes, I had my family—I had my sire and father Carlisle, caring mother Esme, and my four siblings—but I did not have what they had. What I so wished for.

A mate.

Until this very night, one year ago.

I had never expected my wish to come true. I had hoped it would, but I was so at my wit's end that I saw no hope at the end of the tunnel of darkness. But then she opened the door and said seven sweet words. Words I would never forget. "Excuse me, but… are you all right?"

My eyes closed and I smiled at the memory of the turning point of my existence. I knew as soon as I looked up and I saw her, as soon as I breathed in her scent and looked into her eyes.

She was so very beautiful… and she was so very mine.

I was sure she had to think me crazy as I sat in that diner, waiting for the end of her shift. Me—a stranger—a mute hanging on her every word, and barely able to let my own slip through my lips due to the utter awe I felt at the sensations running through me from her mere presence. I had found my answer to an eternity alone, and she was not even aware.

But she was patient. She was caring, and lovely, and oh, so beautiful. And she was _mine_.

 _Mine_.

The beast within me rejoiced, his eyes shadowing her.

Finally, when her shift was over and I was able to speak with her, I told her everything and she understood… she wanted me as I wanted her, she… she felt for me, loved me even, despite the pain in her heart.

And now…

Now her very life, and mine as it was ever entwined with hers, was in danger. And all I could do was watch her die.

* * *

 **I know there was a lot of repetition in this first chapter from the first chapter of Ever Mine: A Christmas Miracle. It won't be like that going forward.**

 **Posting schedule: every day or every other day until we finish the story. I have not really got a plan for it, but the chapters will remain perhaps around this length, maybe a little longer-matching the first story.**

 **IF there is any other info you guys needed, let me know and I'll happily slot it into the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review... I would love to know who is joining me on this ride!**

 **bexie25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves,**

 **I am so sorry. I suck. And depression sucks. Those two combined mean no updates from me.**

 **But that changes now. I will try my best, and I mean that, to update AT LEAST once a day. Hell, who knows—you might get more than one a day.**

 **I've made the decision that Misguided Imprint will have to wait until the New Year. I need to focus on this story, and on a possible New Year's oneshot—that will go up on my other profile and therefore will be a non canon story… actually, I'll probably have a few twilight OS, and a few twilight/vampire diaries + the originals oneshots. I'm thinking they won't be too long, however… sorry, guys.**

 **Anyway… on with the story, darlings!**

* * *

 _Edward, come back._

 _Edward, she needs you…_

 _Son, please return home. Isabella is asking for you._

 _Don't be such an asshole. Your mate needs you. Get back home NOW._

 _Bro, this isn't right._

 _Edward, I swear to god if I have to deal with Alice this upset for a minute longer…_

 _Edward?_

 _Edward, please… baby, I need you…_

 _Come home…_

 _Come back to me…_

My eyes closed as I forced all of their voices out of my head, their desperate thoughts with them. Gasping for breath, I felt the sting of venom in my eyes as tears welled that would never be shed. No matter the cause I had to grieve…

 _My son, please… if we work quickly, she will be fine. But if you make her wait any longer, there may be no turning back. We—you—may lose her._

That made me pause. Swallowing, I looked at the icy ground, shaking my head as I tried to control myself. Carlisle was right. I had to focus upon my mate, not myself.

I had no right to be so selfish in this hour.

Flashing back inside, I ignored the collective sighs of relief, Esme's soft cries as Carlisle hugged her to his chest, and Alice's as she lay with Jasper. I appeared next to the bed my love was lying upon, her skin ashen and eyes, sunken into her head, closed. I suppose I should have been happy when my gaze briefly flitted down to her swollen abdomen, but the Beast rebelled. Our mate was our lifeline.

"What can we do?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper as I took in the fact that she was once more sleeping. It was more the feel of the air than the sound that announced him as my father looked at the same scene that I did for a few moments before answering.

"Your son and your daughter will have to be born by caesarean section… the others will have to leave—their bloodlust—"

"No!" Rosalie snarled from the doorway, causing a low growl to rise in my chest as I saw Isabella's face screw up as she was almost broken from her sleep by the loud interruption.

"Quiet, Rosalie," I hissed, my eyes black. "She is sleeping, and she needs that rest dearly."

"I know that more than anyone—and certainly far more than you, you dolt!" she whispered furiously, eyes the very same onyx as she glowered at me. "I cannot believe your gall! You've been a shadow upon these walls for weeks and now you throw a wobbly? You pathetic bastard of a child!"

"My mate is dying," I rasped. "This is no tantrum… I am at the end of my wits and my own wife will not allow me to save her. I am the one who did this to her, the reason for her death. How many can say that about the one that completes them? I… I waited so long and now but a year after finding her…"

A hand clasped my shoulder and remained even as I threw it off. "Hush, my son… your mate will be fine, as will your children. And yes, Rosalie, you will leave this house… for Isabella's sake."

Breathing in deeply, she sighed and nodded, losing her will to fight. "Fine… but I will have my phone on me if you need my help…" She flashed out, hesitating with her back to us only to look at me. "I'm sorry, Edward."

Then she was gone, leaving the two of us alone with the quiet corpse-like sleeping body of my mate…

 _Please, god, let me keep her…_

* * *

 **Now we know the cause… and it's twins!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review…**

 **See you tomorrow…**

 **bexie25**


End file.
